Before the Beast
by Don't-Tame-The-Beast
Summary: What happens when an old friend from so long ago stumbles back into your life? Let me tell you it's not a coincidence. Prequel to The Beast Within
1. New Kids on the Block

**Hey guys I'm back from the dead. Sorry I haven't been online for a while. School and finals kinda kicked my butt. But I'm all finished now! YAY! Anyway this is the prequel to my first story. It's kind of a background on how the characters came to be and how Juliet ended up in Hiddenville with no memory. I hope you guys like!**

 **I don't own Victorious. Juliet and the Pack are my own creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The New Kids on the Block**

"Dex! Be careful with that!" I yelled as my best friend since childhood knocked one of my many cardboard boxes off of a shelf.

"Sorry Juliet," he said while he ran a hand through his scruffy brown hair. He picked up the box and put it back on my desk that we had just lugged up the steps and into my new room. I walked over to the sliding glass doors and opened the door, letting the fresh sea breeze in.

I blew out a breath, "No I'm sorry Dex. I'm just kinda stressed about the whole move. I mean we lived in Australia for most of our lives and now we just picked up and came to L.A. I mean we haven't been here since we were kids."

 _'I know I can't really complain, the seven of us are moving into a gigantic beach side mansion. With plenty of room for all of us to have our privacy. Plus we were right next to a forest so we could run all we want without fear of getting caught. And living next to a beach means I don't have to give up surfing. But we haven't been here since we were 7, just over 10 years.'_

He grabbed my shoulders, effectively stopping my inner monologue. His mossy eyes met my golden ones and I immediately calmed down. It's weird how he's always been able to do that.

"Juliet calm down. You're an Alpha, our pack leader come on. We look to you for strength, if you freak out what do you think everyone else is going to do?"

 _'He's right. I have to be strong for the pack'_

 _'If you guys haven't figured it out yet, we aren't your run of the mill teenagers. We are werewolves, but don't get confused we aren't like those stupid movie werewolves like in Twilight or the classic Wolf man movie. We are normal teenagers that can control their inner wolf – well most of the time anyway. The moon doesn't affect us, except that we do get a little wild on a full moon, but hey – who doesn't. And most importantly, we don't lose our human side. Mostly thanks to a little spell from a friendly warlock. Anyway there's six of us in the pack, well seven if you include dad, but he's a pure blooded human so it depends on how you look at it. There's the Alpha – that's me, my Beta – my childhood friend Dexter, my little brother – Jake, Dex's sister – Alyssa and the twins – Nathan and Charlotte.'_

"Thanks Dex, your right," I said shaking my head, "Honestly I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Crash and burn?" He smirked.

I laughed and punched him in the arm, "Speaking of which, where is everyone?"

"Jake and Alyssa are out helping your dad with some boxes."

"Yeah I know, I meant where are Nate and Charlie. You know how they can get into trouble without trying."

He stiffened, "Your right, we'd better find him," he said before he ran out of my room and down the stairs to find them.

I walked out on the balcony and quickly scanned the area for the trouble making twins. A flash of blue streaked black hair on the edge of the woods caught my attention. It was quickly followed by another flash of black hair before they both disappeared into the brush.

"Dex!" I called down. Seconds later he came running out of the back door and looked at me. I pointed in the direction I saw them disappear. He nodded and took off towards the woods. I vaulted over the ledge, landed in a crouch and took off after him.

' _For any normal person, falling from a third story balcony might hurt. For a wolf it's no big deal.'_

It didn't take much to find the twins. They weren't exactly quiet or fast considering they were still fairly new to the pack. It isn't a problem to follow their path of destruction through the woods.

They were wrestling in a clearing. Seriously? Sometimes they acted like total pups. Leaning my weight against the nearest tree, I looked at Dex and gave him a "They are total kids" look. He smiled and nodded.

"I thought you two were suppose to be helping unpack," I said causing them to jump apart with a surprised yelp.

"Sorry Juliet," Nate said. It was still kind of hard to understand what either of them were saying some of the time due to their thick Italian accents and the they weren't fluent in English.

"Yeah we got… How do you say bored?"Charlie finished.

"I realize that you guys got bored, but you need to help and you can't go running off where ever you guys want to – it could be dangerous. There normally aren't wolves in California, so if someone sees any of us in wolf form-"

"That could raise suspicion," Dex finished for me.

"Exactly," I said gesturing at Dex, "Come on. You guys need to go unpack your boxes."

I helped Charlie up while Dex helped Nate.

They both bolted back to the house.

"They're such pups," I rolled my eyes.

"You're telling me," Dex replied.

~~~~~~BTB~~~~~~~

By the time we got back to the house all of the boxes were unloaded and everyone was sitting on the deck.

"There you guys are," dad said holding out a glass of lemonade out. His dirty blonde hair was messy from the wind, but his amber eyes were lit up with happiness.

"Yeah, we were scoping out the woods,"I said giving a sideways smirk to the twins, "Is everything unloaded?"

"Yeah no thanks to you guys," Jake said

"Hey. Dex and I did our part," I said checking the time, "Oh crap we're going to be late."

"Tell me again why you two are going to this party when you haven't even gone to the school yet?" Jake said, his amber eyes staring at me over the rim of his glass.

"I actually did go to the school for a day. Juliet only missed because of that loan wolf that wandered onto our territory," Dex yelled from inside.

"Plus, Tori told me how awesome these Hollywood Arts parties are," I added

"Does Tori even know your back in the states?" my blonde haired brother asked.

"No, I wanted to surprise her. I haven't seen her since I was 7."

"Juliet come on," came Dex's voice from the front followed by a car horn.

"Later guys, I'll see you tonight," I called before running to the car out front.

~~~~~~~BTB~~~~~~~~~

Dexter pulled to a stop and shut the car off.

"You ready?" He asks

I didn't answer, instead I got out of the car and start walking towards the school. The loud thump of the bass only added to my nerves. I made it to the edge of the Asphalt Café before Dex caught up to me.

"Hey," he said leaning his forehead on mine, a thing we always do to make the other feel better, "It's going to be fine. I know new crowds make you nervous, I'll be there with you the whole time."

I smiled at him and brushed my nose against his.

 _'For anyone who would happen to see us, they might think we were a couple. You guys might have thought the same thing, but no we aren't. We never actually bonded like that even though we've known each other since we were born. Yes, we've bonded as friends, but not as mates. Part of me wishes that we did bond with him like that. He's a great guy, sweet, caring and handsome. His chiseled jaw, and muscular body alone made all the girls weak in the knees.'_

"Ready?" He asked brushing some of my blonde hair out of my face.

"Yeah, let's go," I said grabbing his hand. We found a table at the edge of the Asphalt Café. He pulled off his jacket and hung it over the back of the chair and I did the same with my black leather jacket. "You want something to drink?" I asked him over the loud music. He nodded and I move through the crowd to try and find the drink table.

Letting out a frustrated growl because there was no drink table in sight, not that I could see over the sea of people. If that wasn't bad enough something wet and cold hit my back causing me to let out a yelp of surprise. I whirled around ready to deck the person who just spilled their soda on me, but stopped when I saw it was a really cute guy with fluffy black hair and dark eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't see you," the cute boy said.

"No worries, I just love it when strangers spill their sodas down my back," I replied with a sarcastic smirk, which caused him to laugh.

Dex, who had heard my surprised outburst, pushed through the crowd of people to see what was going on.

"Are you alright?" He asked eyeing the guy suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm just fine," I said putting a hand on his chest and stopping him, "It was an accident"

"I'm sorry," the cute guy repeated, "I'm Beck, by the way."

"Juliet and this is Dexter," I introduced us.

"Oh you guys are the new students aren't you?"

"Guilty. Hey where's the bathroom around here? I don't really like being sticky."

"Go inside, down the hall and it's on the right. You can't miss it," Beck said pointing to a set of doors.

"Thanks," I said running into the building.

The bathroom was right were Beck said it would be. I stripped off my soaked shirt, revealing my toned, tan stomach and my paw print shaped birthmark on my right hip. After scrubbing the soda out of my shirt, I hung it on the sink to dry and moved on to my sticky hair. Slowly rinsing the soda out of my long blonde hair, I stopped at the Auburn streaks in my bangs. They match my wolf exactly. The streaks along with my birthmark are the only things that can differentiate my bloodline from the rest.

 _'My brother and I are different, some would even call us special. We are direct descendants of Lupa. Yeah you heard me right, I'm from the same bloodline as the first wolf. The one who raised Romulus and Remus, and because of that I became the Alpha of all Alphas. A wolf queen, you might call me._

 _You think your life is hard. I'm only 17 and I'm expected to be able to lead all the packs and be and be a teenager at the same time. And not to mention, the people who are always trying to kill me. Just because of my bloodline.'_

My grip tightened on the sink causing it to groan. I met my own eyes in the mirror. My normally golden eyes were now electric blue, a sign that my wolf was close to the surface.

The door creaked open and I instantly reined in my wolf. A girl with long brown hair, deep brown eyes and high cheekbones walked in. She's definitely gotten older since I've last seen her, but it was definitely her. My old friend that I haven't seen since I was 7.

The brown haired girl froze when she saw me, probably because I was only in my bra and jeans.

"Um... Hi," she said nervously.

"Hey Tori," I replied as I started braiding my hair.

She looked confused, "Do I know you?"

 _'It was understandable that she didn't recognize me. We've only emailed back and forth and I did change a lot since I was 7. I didn't wear glasses anymore, my streaks didn't show up until my first change and I was definitely tanner and more fit. Not to mention the accent I picked up from living in Australia. If I was in her place I'd probably be confused too.'_

I pretended to be offended, "Wow Tori that hurts. You don't remember an old friend?"

The confusion didn't fall from her face. She was totally lost.

A smile crept across my face, "Come on Songbird."

Her jaw dropped, "Juliet, is that you?"

"The one and only," I replied leaning against the sink. The bear hug came a second later.

"Oh my God! I haven't seen you in..."

"Almost 11 years," I finished.

She nodded vigorously still smiling, "I gotta say you've changed a lot."

"Yeah life kinda happened. You haven't really changed at all," I teased.

She pouted, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Some idiot spilled his soda on me," I said slipping my now dry shirt over my head.

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess."

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the bathroom, "Come on, let's get back to the rage."

"What? Who's mad?," she stopped looking confused.

My brow furrowed, then it hit me, "Rage means party you dork. I picked up more than an accent when I lived down under."

Relief passed over her face, "Oh. You've gotta warn me next time," then she realized what I called her, "And I'm not a dork."

"Yes you are. Now come on," I said pulling her onto my back and giving her a piggy back.

"Hey!" She squealed in surprise. I had gotten a lot stronger, "Put me down!"

"Nope, you were being too slow," I said carrying her outside.

"What are you doing?" Dex asked when I found him.

"I found an old friend," I said

"Yeah and your old friend would like you put her down," Tori said from my back.

 _'Oh right, I totally forgot'_

I put her back down, "Tori do you remember Dexter?"

"Wasn't he the little dorky kid that use to follow you around everywhere?"

"Hey I resent that. Juliet was more of a dork than I was!" Dex said as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

Tori's jaw dropped for a second time in about 20 minutes. "Dexter? Wow you really… changed."

Yeah… "changed" in more ways than one. The look on Dexter's face told me that he was thinking the same thing. We shared a smirk.

"So what usually goes on at one of these?" I said pulling Tori's attention away from Dex's body.

"It's just like any school dance, I guess. Except some of the students perform songs on stage," she said gesturing to the stage.

A boy with dark skin and dreads walked up to us with two plastic cups in his hand.

"Hey," he said handing one of the cups to Tori.

"G'Day," I replied which earned me a look from Dex. "What?"

"You did _not_ just say that."

"So what if I did, I'm Australian. What are you going to do about it?" I taunted.

Dex looked like he was about to do something but he was interrupted by a very energetic red head, "Hi everybody!"

"Who's the bluey?" I asked Tori.

"What?"

I pointed at the little red head.

"Oh. That's Cat," then she pointed at the dark skinned boy, "and this is Andre."

"Nice to meet you guys," I said

"Where's Robbie?" Cat asked

"Right here," a boy holding a puppet said as he walked up, "Who are these guys?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, "I'm Juliet and this is Dexter. You must be Robbie."

"Hey what am I chopped liver," the puppet piped up.

"Sorry. And this is Rex," Robbie continued. Dex and I shared a confused look.

The others continued talking, but Dex and I were having a conversation of our own.

" _Did the puppet just talk?" came Dex's voice in my head._

" _I think so. And why are they treating it like a person?" I thought back._

Dex's brow furrowed _, "I have no idea. This is a performing arts school after all."_

" _Weird is what it is."_

Dex smiled.

"Hey did you guys see the new OzzieIntrumental video?" Andre asked.

That caught my attention for two reasons; one, I didn't think that people in the US. had heard about OzzieIntrumental and two the person who uploaded the videos in question was me. I raised my eyebrows at Dex, who only smiled.

"Yeah it was awesome! Defiantly my favorite so far," Cat said.

"I don't know I really liked the cover she did of Stand by You," Tori said.

"You really like those videos?" I asked all of them.

"Yeah. Why you seem surprised," Tori said

"I am. I didn't think anybody outside of Australia saw my videos," my eyes widened the second it came out of my mouth.

"Your videos?" Tori asked. Then busted out laughing. Okay ouch that hurt.

"You don't believe me?" I asked getting irritated.

"Sorry. Sorry it's just hard to believe," she said between giggles.

 _'Okay she doesn't believe me. I'll prove it to her,_ _I'll prove it to all of them,'_ I turned and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Dex called as he caught up to me. He caught my look of determination. "You're going to prove it aren't you?"

"Yup. You know that thing that I've been working on with the drums?"

"You mean the-"

"Yeah. Do we still have the stuff in the car?"

"I think so, but I don't think you should be starting any fires at the school. Especially since we're both new here."

"Dex. Please can you just get the stage set up?"

"Alright. Just be careful," he said before heading off to the stage.

I quickly popped the trunk and found everything that I'd need. You see I've been working on this compound that I spray on a set of sticks and then I light them on fire and I'm able to play without burning my hands off. Unfortunately it hasn't worked so far. But before I had to make sure that people believed that it was OzzieIntrumental, so I put on the pair of aviators and the fedora that I usually wear in my videos, along with the black leather jacket I had on originally.

"I hope this works," I said as I sprayed a set of sticks and grabbed two buckets and a lighter. Closing the trunk, I made my way back to the stage where I found Dex had just finished setting everything up.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I think so. I just have to fill one of these up with water," I said hefting the buckets.

"I got it. Go get ready," he said before taking a bucket to go fill it up.

I set the other bucket down and put the lighter next to it and made sure it was easy to grab quickly. Making some slight adjustments to the kick and snare, I tested the sound of a few of the cymbals, making sure nothing was too tight.

Dex came back with the bucket now filled with water and set it to my left.

"Good luck. I hope it works," he said clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"You and me both," I said smiling at him before he hopped off stage.

Taking a deep breath and stepping up to the mic I said using the voice I normally use in the videos, "Excuse me can I have your attention?"

The crowd noise slowly dropped to quiet murmurs.

"Hey everyone. Some of you might know who I am-"

"It's OzzieIntrumental!" someone from the crowd yelled.

"Yeah I am. And I'd actually like to perform a little something for you guys if you'd like." I was met with excited cheering.

"Alright, alright. I've actually been working on this little trick and I'd like to show it to you. I hope your ready," I said stepping back from the mic and going to sit behind the drum set.

Adjusting my headphones, I started playing Fall Out Boy's _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark(Light Em Up)._ As soon as I got to the last bridge in the song I ducked down and grabbed the lighter.

 _'Please work, please work,'_ I thought as flicked the lighter. The sticks caught as soon as the flame touched the chemical soaked wood. Varied cries of shock and awe came from the crowd when they saw my sticks go up.

 _'I just hope they don't go out as soon as I hit the drums.'_

When the bridge ended I smashed the flaming sticks on the cymbals. Each impact sent up miniature explosions that looked so cool. I was so happy that it worked and ended up breaking one of my sticks by the end of the song.

The crowd erupted in applause.

I tossed the flaming bits of the sticks in the water before getting up and walking up to the mic.

"So what did you guys think?" a frenzy of applause followed, "You liked that? I'm happy that it actually worked," Dex jumped onstage to give me a hug.

"Okay, okay. There's actually a reason I performed for you guys. I'm transferring to Hollywood Arts," I said switching to my normal voice, "and an old friend of mine didn't believe me when I said who I was." I took off my hat and aviators.

"G'day my name's Juliet Grace and I'm OzzieInstrumental."

The crowd was silent as I hopped off the stage and walked toward Tori, "Believe me now?"

She nodded her head dumbly with her jaw hanging open.

Chuckling I closed her jaw with one finger and patted her cheek.

"That was awesome!" Beck said walking up to me. A goth girl was right behind him with a scowl on her face.

"Thanks," I said and he smiled at me. That's when I felt it, a slight clench in my stomach. It felt like I had indigestion but it was odd because I hadn't eaten since lunch.

"That was so cool," Cat said bouncing up and down, "The fire scared me a little. I thought you were going to get hurt. But you didn't, so that's good."

"Yeah, yeah that was cool. Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there?" Dex said swinging an empty bucket at me.

"Alright, alright don't get your skivvies in a twist," I said hopping onstage. Dex had already cleaned up most of the stage from the performance. Thankfully nothing caught fire like last time.

 _'Don't ask. Lets just say I'm not welcome back at an old Aussie bar.'_

I fished out the charred sticks from the bucket before dumping the water in the grass.

 _'I should just throw these away,'_ I thought looking at the sticks.

"That was actually impressive and I don't say that to anyone around here," a voice behind me said causing me to jump. It was the goth girl that was with Beck earlier.

"Huh?"

She rolled her blue-green eyes, "I said your little fire thing was kinda impressive."

"Uh… Thanks," I replied still in shock. One, because she scared the living shit out of me and two, I was still feeling the clenching. Weird, I'd have to ask dad about it later.

"Are those the sticks you used?"

"Um… yeah they are. Do you want them? I was going to toss them anyway."

"Seriously?"

I nodded and extended the sticks towards her. She rolled them in her hands with a slight smile.

"I'm Juliet by the way," I said

"Yeah I know," she smirked, "I think the whole school knows. You did just announce it."

 _'Oh right,'_ I mentally face palmed

" _Juliet!"_ Dex's voice came in my head, _"I know your making friends and getting cozy but we have to get home. It's getting late and your dad's expecting us."_

" _Alright I'm coming. You didn't have to use pack telepathy. You could have called me."_

" _Whatever"_

"Hey are you okay?" She put her hand on my arm, "You kinda zoned out for a second."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just remembered that my dad expects us to get home," I said turning to walk away.

"Jade," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"My name's Jade."

I smiled, "It was nice to meet you Jade."

Maybe this school isn't going to be as bad as I thought.

* * *

 **There you guys. I got the fire drumming idea from Cooperdrummer and his cover of Burn by Ellie Goulding. If you haven't seen it I highly recommend watching it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Can't I Just Be Normal?

**Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter. I rewrote this one because I didn't like how it came off. So I hope you like it. I'll try to update once a week.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Victorious. Juliet and the Pack are my own creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Can't I Just Be Normal?**

The next morning I was woken up by my ring tone.

"Mm… Hello?" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey, it's Beck"

"Oh hey Beck. Um… How'd you get my number?"

"You're boyfriend gave it to me."

I sat up, ' _Boyfriend_?'

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah that guy that was with you like all of last night."

"Oh you mean Dex? He's not my boyfriend."

"Really?" his voice brightened slightly, "I could have sworn… you two act like you're together."

"Yeah we get that a lot," I said stretching, "We've been friend since we were born."

"That's cool," he paused for a second, "The reason I called was… well I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch?"

My eyebrows shot up, "Wait are you asking me out? Only five minutes ago you thought I had a boyfriend."

"No, no when I first called I just wanted to hang out as friends, I would never try to make a move on someone elses' girl," he said quickly, "But now that you tell me you two aren't dating I thought I'd just go for it. You know."

 _'Wow this guy sure is confident in himself.'_

"Sure. What time did you want to meet up?"

"Wanna meet up at _Mario's_ for lunch?"

"Sure sounds like a plan," I said hanging up and glancing at the clock.

 _'Crap it was almost 11:30 already'_

I wasted no time getting dressed in an ocean blue midriff shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans along with my black Chuck Taylor's.

"Morning pop," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning? It's almost noon Cub. You really slept in," Dad said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah the party was kind of exhausting. Hey dad can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what's up?" he said going to pour some juice.

"What was it like when you met mum?"

He froze mid pour, "Why?"

"I'm just curious. You never talk about her since she died."

He put the pitcher down and sighed, "You know the story Cub, I've told you before."

"How'd you know that she was the one?"

"I just knew. It was a feeling."

"Like a knot in your stomach?"

"Yeah," he said looking slightly shocked, "How'd you know?"

"I think I felt it. Last night."

"Really? Who was it?"

 _'Beck'_

"I'm not sure but I think I have an idea of who?" I said grabbing my keys.

"Well who ever it is be careful," he said.

"I will dad," I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "See you later. I'm gonna go meet up with someone for lunch."

"Love you Cub."

"Love you too dad," I said walking out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~BTB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled my 1966 Chevy Impala to a stop in the restaurant parking lot.

 _'Okay. I got this. Relax.'_

A knock on the window made me jump, it was Beck.

"Jesus, don't do that! You scared me," I scolded him.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I thought you saw me."

"Obviously I didn't," I said still white knuckling the steering wheel.

"You ready to eat?"

"Hang on let me get my heart rate under control," I teased getting out and locking my car.

"Shall we?" he said holding out his arm.

I snorted and looped my arm through his.

Turns out _Mario's_ is a really nice Italian restaurant and I felt seriously under dressed.

"You didn't tell me that we were going to a fancy restaurant. I feel seriously under dressed," I said as we walked up to the usher.

"Hey Beck, the usual table?" he asked.

"Yeah Rob. Thanks," he replied as he lead us to a table that was out of the way.

"Can I start you off with anything?" Rob asked

"Water please," Beck said

"I'll have the same," I said.

Rob left and I turned to Beck.

"You come here often," I asked looking at the menu.

' _Jeez everything is crazy expensive.'_

"Yeah, I kinda know the owner. So order anything you want."

"You have connections"

A man in a chief's apron walked up with two glasses of water.

" _Ciao_ , are you guys ready to order," the man said.

"Hey uncle Mario I'll have the house special," Beck said.

I looked at the menu again then said, " _Avrò le linguine, si prega di._ "

He looked pleased, "The linguini. Good choice, I'll be right back."

"You're Italian?" I asked when Mario walked away.

"On my dad's side. I didn't know you spoke Italian."

"Yeah my cousins are Italian," I half lied. Nate and Charlie weren't my cousins but they did speak Italian.

"What else aren't you telling me?" I teased.

"Well I'm at Hollywood Arts because I want to become an actor. I was born in Canada. I have a younger sister that's 15. Um.. I like hockey..."

"Whoa… Alright I was only joking but thanks for sharing," I giggled.

"What about you?"

I let out a breath, "Well… I got into Hollywood Arts because of my music. I was actually born here but moved to Australia when I was 7 and then moved back here. I also have a younger brother who's 15. I love surfing..." I shrugged.

Just then the food came. It smelled amazing and tasted even better.

"What do you think?" Beck said smiling

"Oh my God," I practically moan, "It's soooo good."

"Glad to hear," Mario said as we finished eating.

"Thanks Mario," Beck said getting up.

"Yeah, thank you. The food was amazing," I said as Beck grabbed my hand.

"Your uncle is great," I said as he held the door open for me.

"Mario is great," he said as we stopped at my car.

"Thanks for lunch," I said leaning against my door.

"Yeah no problem," he ran his hand through his hair. He suddenly looked nervous.

"So, I'll see you on Mo...mmph," his lips cut me off. His hands moved to either side of my arms, trapping me against the car.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting that," I smiled.

"So, I'll see you on Monday," Beck said backing up.

"Uh huh..." I said clumsily getting into my car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~BTB~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home!" I called.

Nate ran past almost knocking me over.

"Hey slow down Nate!" I called before something collided with my back, knocking me flat on my face.

"Oh man Juliet, _Mi dispiace,_ " Charlie said helping me up.

"Charlie what are you two doing?"

"We were going for a swim," she said and I notice that she was indeed wearing a swim suit.

She wrinkled her nose, "Were you with someone?" She sniffed again, "You were. You were with a guy, you smell like a guy."

"I had lunch with a guy I met last night."

She gave me a look.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said running outside.

I walked upstairs to my room. As soon as my door closed I let out a sigh. I'm not sure how I felt about the kiss, if he is the one causing the knots shouldn't I have felt something when he kissed me. Like a spark at the very least, but I felt well nothing.

I laid back on my bed lost in thought.

' _Maybe it takes time'_

~~~~~~~~~~BTB~~~~~~~~~

Monday came quicker than I would prefer. I don't know if I was excited or nervous to start Hollywood Arts.

I decided to go dark today. I got dressed in a white sleeveless crop top with my leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans and my black Chuck Taylor's.

"Morning Pop," I looked around, "Where's Dex?"

"He already left for school," he said handing me a cup of coffee. My favorite, black with two sugars.

"Really? He was suppose to give me a ride," I said taking a sip.

"Well you can drive yourself, he didn't take your car."

"Alright. Love you dad. I'm gonna go," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, Cub."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTB~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled to a stop in front of the school.

' _I got this. I'm an Alpha, I've dealt with much worse than being the new kid.'_

A knock on the window made me jump, it was Beck.

"Jesus, Beck again! I told you not to do that," I scolded him.

He laughed, "Sorry. I just thought you would want someone to show you around school."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Dex kinda ditched me this morning," I said getting out and locking my car.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here," he said wrapping an arm around my waist before we walked inside.

"Hey what's up guys," Beck said as we walked up to Andre and Robbie.

"Nothing much," Andre said, "Bro you do work fast."

"Huh?" I frowned looking at Beck who's face was slowly reddening.

"I told Andre first," Beck admitted, "He's the one that convinced me to call you."

"I guess I should thank you Andre. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be with this big dork," I poked him in the side.

He shook his head and kissed me. I froze due to his sudden movement but soon smiled and kissed back.

"You do work fast," I said when he pulled away. Andre cleared his throat.

"Well now that we have that sorted out. How do you like the school?"

"A lot more than I thought I would," I said as Beck wrapped an arm around my waist.

Just then the three toned bell sounded signaling the start of class.

"I gotta get to class guys," I said giving Beck a kiss on the cheek.

I barely made it to class on time. The teacher gave me a look

"Sorry I'm new," I apologized. He nodded and motioned for me to sit.

The first half of the day was a blur. They were just the normal classes Math, English and Science.

I made my way to my locker to put my books away and meet up with Beck for lunch.

"Hey Juliet," Tori said.

"Hey Songbird," I said closing my locker.

"Songbird?" Beck asked walking up behind me.

"My little nickname for Tori. Didn't she tell you that we've been friends since we were kids."

"No she didn't. We just assumed that you two just met on Friday," Beck said snaking an arm around my waist.

It was kind of odd that he was so touchy all of a sudden but I shrugged it off.

"Same goes for you two," Tori said gesturing to our current position.

"Yeah… that just happened on Saturday," I said.

"Really? Dude Beck you do work fast."

"Andre sort of helped," Beck confessed, "He pushed me to asking her in the first place."

"And well you know how it ended up," I said.

"Yeah with you two shoving your tongues-"

"Okay can we go eat please? I'm starving," I interrupted Andre before he could finish.

We followed a chuckling Andre out to where the party was on Friday.

"You guys eat out here?" I asked.

"We always eat in the Asphalt Cafe. And besides would you rather sit inside where it's hot?" Beck said.

"Point taken where do you get food?"

"The Grub Truck, I'll get you something," Beck said giving me a quick kiss. Which honestly took me by surprise.

I scanned the tables till my eyes settled on a familiar face.

"Jade," I said sitting next to her, "I haven't seen you all day."

"Don't you think there's a reason for that?" she said violently stabbing her salad.

 _'Okay weird. Why is she suddenly like this?'_

"Are you alright?" I asked reaching for her shoulder.

She stood up before I could blink, "Everything's just peachy," she snarled.

To say I was stunned was an understatement.

"What just happened?" I asked to the empty seat.

"Why are you talking to a salad?" Cat asked me.

"I was talking to Jade until she stomped away."

"Oh. She does that. She's been in a mood all day," Cat shrugged.

"Any reason?"

"Hey what's up Cat?" Beck said siting next to me, "Here, I got you a burger."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said not looking up.

 _'Alright what is with everybody. This morning Beck couldn't keep his hands off me and now – nothing.'_

A car horn drew my attention to the parking lot. A girl with black and blonde streaked hair almost got hit by said car. I caught her scent and suddenly lost my appetite. Another wolf in my territory.

We locked eyes and I swear I saw a mixture of relief and fear on her face.

"I'll be right back," I muttered. Beck only grunted.

 _'Love you too'_

She seemed to understand that I was coming after her because she turned and ran.

 _'Of course,'_ I started after her, "Hey! Get back here!"

She took a sharp right and ran into the school.

"Stop!"

Nothing, she just kept going. I followed around a corner and -

"Oof," I collided with a soft body.

"Damn it!"

"Jade?"

The person I just knocked on the ground was indeed Jade.

"Jeez, I'm sorry," I said pulling the raven haired girl to her feet.

"Never touch me," I put my hands up in surrender.

"Look what ever I did I'm sorry," I said before running in the direction of the girl.

 _'Okay need to figure that girl out later'_

The girl had trapped herself in a classroom.

"Okay! That's enough!" I said blocking the door, "Why are you in my territory."

"Please just hear me out," she backed up slightly, towards the window.

 _'Oh no you don't'_

I grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the closed door.

"You've got two minutes," I growled

"Okay. First off my name's Danielle."

"I asked why are you here, not who are you? And you better not be lying," my grip tightened slightly.

"I'm here because..." she started whimpering, "because… my pack…"

Then she started crying, "They're dead… A loan wolf c..came in and killed them. I got away… I was the only one."

My grip on her collar dissolved. If she really wanted to she could run but she didn't. The poor girl was full on sobbing now.

 _'I have a feeling that she isn't lying. I can literally feel her pain.'_

"Alright, I'm assuming you're asking to join my pack. Am I right?"

She nodded still crying.

 _'We could use some more members. I'm probably going to get grief from the Pack about this. Especially Dex.'_

"Okay," her tear streaked face shot up.

"What?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"You can join," she moved to hug me.

"But," I stopped her, "you have to agree to something first."

"Yes anything," her blue eyes full of hope.

"If I find out you're lying or if you hurt any member of my pack I will personally rip you to pieces. Got it?"

She nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, yes of course."

The rib crushing hug came a second later.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she sobbed.

"You're welcome," I gasp out, "Can you let go?"

"Sorry," she said releasing her death grip and allowing me to breath.

The three toned bell sounded signaling the end of lunch.

"Come on what class do you have next?" I caught her look, "You snuck onto campus didn't you?"

"Maybe," she said sheepishly.

"It's fine we'll get something figured out later," I said opening the door.

Suddenly there were a pair of lips on mine.

"There you are. When you didn't come back I got worried," Beck said his eyes darting over to the left, towards the lockers.

Before I could look Beck said, "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? My parents would love to meet you."

"Sure. That sound's nice."

"Ready to go to Sikowits' class?"Beck asked.

"I'll meet you there. I'm gonna head to the bathroom," I said grabbing Dani's wrist.

On the way to the bathroom we ran into Dex.

"What is that?" he growled pointing at Dani.

"The newest member of our pack," I said calmly.

"What?! No I don't approve of this."

 _'He doesn't approve? He's not the Alpha or my mate. Why is he acting like it?'_

"You don't approve? Last time I checked I was the Alpha," I growled back, "Dani you'd better go. I'll meet you after school."

With that she left the school. I turned back to Dex, "What's you're problem?"

"My problem?! What are you doing bringing strays into the pack?"

"You didn't hear what she had to say. It's my call not yours," I growled pushing past him, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class."

"We aren't done with this!" he called down the hall.

I stomped my way to Sikowits' classroom.

The balding teacher just looked at me and sipped his coconut, "You're late."

I glared at him, "You don't think I know that."

He dropped his coconut in shock, "What's wrong with your voice?"

 _'Okay what?'_

"What are you talking about?"

"Your voice sounds weird"

' _He was probably talking about my accent'_

"Your voice sounds weird," I shot back.

"Will you just sit down!" Jade snapped. I turned towards her and noticed that the only available seat was next to her. With a sigh I dropped into the seat and tuned out the crazy teacher.

Through out class I kept sneaking glances at Jade. She didn't look too thrilled that I was sitting next to her.

' _God what did I do to piss her off this bad? She was acting like a civilized person on Friday. What the hell did I do?'_

I spent the rest of class formulating a plan to get her to talk to me. Sadly I couldn't think of anything.

"Juliet!" came Sikowits' voice seconds before a ball came flying at my face.

"What!" I growled dodging the flying ball. I was not in the mood for this.

"You aren't doing our drive by exercise."

Just then the bell rang, "I guess I'm not," I said before walking out.

Thank God school's over. All that's left is to deal with a pissed off pack.

Simple.

I groaned, sometimes I wish I was a normal teenager.

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Aftershock

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm actually updating on time. Yay! Even though I had to go through graduation. Yeah you guys read right I'm done with school! Well... High school but still yay! This chapter brings to light some more of Juliet's history. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Victorious. Juliet and the pack are my own creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Aftershock**

My alarm clock sailed across the room and shattered against the far wall.

 _'God it's too early. All I want to do is sleep for a week.'_

The last few nights have been a complete nightmare, as soon as I walked through the door with Dani the screaming started. Most of it came from Dexter.

~Flashback~

 _"Why'd you bring that here!?" Dex's mossy eyes were filled with hate and rage._

 _"I told you already. She's joking our pack," I said trying to stay calm._

 _"And I told you I don't want an outsider joining our pack!"_

 _"Dex, I'm the Alpha and it's my call-"_

 _"Bullshit!" he interjected, "You should have talked to us first or at least me before you let a complete stranger into-"_

 _"Her pack's dead!" I screamed giving up trying to be calm about this, "What was I suppose to do? Kick her out on the streets and tell her "Sorry we don't trust you." Is that what you wanted me to do?"_

 _He faltered, but only for a moment. Then the screaming match started again._

~End Flashback~

Dad ended the fight before it could get physical. He had said that it was my call and to trust my instincts. Dex had not been happy about that, he had run out almost two nights ago and still hasn't come back.

Dex never trusted outsiders, ever since an outside wolf killed both of his parents leaving him to take care of his younger sister all by himself. The worst part was that we never caught the wolf. All we got was a name, Emmett Burns. He was only okay with Nate and Charlie joining because both of their parents were good friends.

If that wasn't stressful enough I had to go have dinner with Beck's parents. It wasn't all bad. I might have found out why everyone was acting crazy.

~Flashback~

 _We were all sitting at the table. I was sitting in between Beck and his little sister. His mother and father were sitting across from us._

 _I cleared my throat cutting through the awkward silence, "Mrs. Oliver this food is great. You're an amazing cook."_

 _"Thank you sweetheart," she gushed, "And call me Beth please."_

 _Mr. Oliver continued to glower at me._

 _"I'm finished. I have to go do homework," Beck's sister who I learned was Samantha said before walking down the hall._

 _'Please take me with you,' I thought desperately._

 _"So Juliet," Mr. Oliver said causing me to jump, "Where'd you say you were from again?"_

 _"Australia – Queensland actually, but I was born in L.A." I said nervously tapping my fingers on my leg._

 _"That's lovely," Beth said, "Tell me what -" A loud crash cut her off._

 _"Um… What…" I started._

 _Mr. Oliver stood up, "Something got caught in the trap."_

 _"It's probably that raccoon. I'll help dad," Beck said following his Mr. Oliver outside._

 _"It's alright dear," Beth said catching my look, "Something's been getting into the trash and making a mess."_

 _"Oh..." I said before we lapsed back into an awkward silence._

 _"You know," she said after a minute, "I like you a lot more than Beckett's last girlfriend. She kind of scared me."_

 _That caught my attention. Maybe this has to do with the craziness that's been going on._

 _"Do I know her by chance?"_

 _"Maybe, her name was," her face scrunched in concentration, "Oh dear, what was it?"_

 _"Can you describe her maybe I know."_

 _"She was kinda goth. Dark hair, always wore black..."_

 _'Weird, that kinda sounds like-'_

 _"Jade. Her name was Jade," she said snapping her fingers._

 _My fork dropped to the plate with a loud clang._

 _'Jade? No wonder she's so pissed at me. But in my defense no one told me.'_

 _"Are you alright dear?"_

 _"Yeah. I think I just figured something out."_

~End Flashback~

"I really wish someone would have told me Beck and Jade use to be a thing," I grumbled walking down the stairs.

"Morning Cub," Dad said when I walked into the kitchen.

I only grunted, before pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Rough night," he joked.

"You have no idea," I said leaning on the counter, "Morning Dani"

The blue-eyed girl walked cautiously into the kitchen.

"Morning," she said quietly glancing around nervously.

 _'Poor girl. I'd be freaking out too after the last few nights.'_

Speaking of which… "Did Dex come back?"

He shook his head, "He probably went straight to school."

 _'That's understandable but it still hurt. Dex and I never had a fight like this before.'_

"I'm gonna go see if I can talk to him," I said pouring a second cup of coffee, "Oh before I forget we need to get Dani enrolled into a school."

Dad waved a dismissive hand, "I've got it. You worry about Dex."

"Thanks Pop. Love you. Later Dani," I called before leaving.

The whole drive was focused on how to get Dex to talk to me. Well, that and getting Jade to forgive me.

I spotted Dex the second I walked into school.

"Dex!" I called.

He turned towards the sound of my voice. My face fell when he turned and stormed away.

 _'So much for his coffee. Better not waste it,'_ I shrugged taking a sip _._

I noticed Jade at her locker across the hall.

 _'Maybe she'll talk to me.'_

"Jade," I said.

Her locker door slammed and she disappeared around the corner before I could say anything else.

 _'Why do I feel like my whole day's going to be like this?'_

And boy you have no idea how right I was. Both Jade and Dex ignored me every chance they got, and Beck was moody again. One minute he'd be sweet and the next it's like I don't even exist. On top of that it was incredibly hot outside adding to my agitation. Let's just say I was ready to bite someone's head off.

"How hot is it?" Tori asked fanning herself.

"It is.." Robbie tapped his over sized Pearpad.

"It's hot!" I snapped when he took to long.

"Juliet are you okay?" Tori asked, "You seem a little off today."

"Fine," I grumbled as Beck sat down next to me.

"What's up?" he said wrapping an arm around my waist. See all sweet now.

"Hi, I'm really hot but I'm still in a good mood," Cat said sitting down with Jade.

"Robbie are you done with that water?" Jade asked.

"No."

"Give it to me," she growled.

Robbie squeaked and handed the bottle over.

I snorted, causing Jade to glare at me. Beck's hand moved up to my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I really didn't want to be touched.

"Hey, it's only 91 degrees in Venice," Robbie said.

 _'Yeah I know. I live there.'_

"Do you guys want to go there?" Beck asked.

"Now? We have school," Tori said.

"No, on Friday."

A chorus of "yeah's" and "sure's" came in response.

"Hey," came a timid voice behind me.

"Oh. Hey Dani," I said turning around, " what are you doing?"

"Your dad signed me up for an audition this afternoon."

"That's awesome. Good luck."

"Yeah, I hope-" she froze and the color drained from her face.

I grabbed her arm, "What? What's wrong?"

"It's him," she said pointing towards the parking lot.

I looked to where she was pointing and saw a guy with black hair. He was staring at us and a second later I caught his scent. A growl rumbled in my chest, another freaking wolf.

"Are you alright?" Beck asked. I ignored him and stood up, ready to take him down.

The wolf only smiled at me.

I froze, Oh my God that smile. I've seen it before.

A memory of a guy with short black hair, dark, almost black eyes smiling that smile at me. He smiled that cruel smile at me just before he-

"Juliet!"Beck yelled. And I snapped out of my trance. The guy was gone and everyone was looking at me.

"What!" I snapped at him. He jumped back in shock.

"Whoa, chill girl," Andre said I glared at him, "Never mind"

 _'This is bad. Another Burns is in my territory and it seems that this one is a killer too.'_

"Where are you going?" Tori asked. I ignored her and pulled Dani inside with me.

"Go to your audition. I'll take care of this," I said pushing her towards the Black Box theater. She didn't move, "Go," I said giving her a reassuring smile.

As soon as she disappeared into the theater I made a B-line to the bathroom. As soon as the door swung shut I let out a howl of pure frustration.

 _'He had a freaking kid! Unfreaking believable!'_ I raked my now sharpened claws against the bricks of the wall leaving five long scratch marks.

"Can this day get any worse," I muttered locking eyes with myself in the mirror.

"I don't know, can it?" came a voice from behind me.

My electric blue eyes widened as I spun to face Tori, "What are you doing here?"

"You seemed upset. So I came to see if you were alright..." her eyes traveled to the scratch marks on the wall.

"Tori… I"

"I guess the wolf's out of the bag," Tori said.

I gaped at her, "You knew? How?"

"Your brother told me before you guys moved. I thought he was kidding. But now,"- She gestured to the scratches- "I think it makes sense."

"Hang on, Jake told you that we can turn into giant wolves whenever we want?"

 _'Jake would never, he knows that's a secret we take to the grave. Unless…'_

"Yeah, I think he had a crush on me and was trying to impress me."

 _'There it is. Unless a pretty girl is involved.'_

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"No, no one would believe me anyway?" She pointed at my face, "Although they might believe me if you walk out like that."

I turned back towards the mirror, my eyes were blue instead of gold, my canines were sharpened to a point and my fingernails looked more like claws.

"Does that happen a lot?" She asked.

"No, not usually," – I met her eyes in the mirror – "I'm kind of stressed out right now."

"Boy problems? I noticed you giving Beck the cold shoulder earlier."

"Sort of. His moods are hard to keep up with."

"I know he's been moody ever since Jade broke up with him the night of the party."

I turned to face her, "Wait, Jade dumped Beck?"

She nodded, "He's still pretty upset about it."

Then it hit me, the instant mood changes, why he suddenly can't keep his hands off of me then acts like I don't exist, when he kisses me out of nowhere then glances somewhere else.

"Son of a Bitch," I grumble.

"What?" Tori looked confused.

"He's using me," I say as my anger builds.

"I don't follow."

"Beck. He's using me to make Jade jealous," I growled, ready to tear something to shreds.

"How do you know?" she asked nervously.

"He gets overly affectionate when she's around, then ignores me when she's not. He makes sure she sees when he kisses me. None of that kind of affection shows up when we're alone," I growled punching the paper towel dispenser causing it to crack and fly off the wall.

 _'I hate being used! When I get my hands on him I'm –'_

The look on Tori's face caused me to falter. She was backed into the corner trembling, her face was pale and eyes the size of saucers.

My anger instantly faded and was replaced by guilt. My fists dropped and I deflated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that," I said slowly walking towards her, "I'm not use to humans knowing about us. Actually you're the second human that I think knows about us."

"Who's the first?"

"Pops"

She nodded slowly and took my outstretched hand, "It's fine. I'm not use to seeing my childhood friend turn into a snarling beast."

I snorted, "Please Songbird, that was nothing you should see my wolf, now that's a beast."

She laughed nervously.

"It's alright,"- I pulled her into a hug- "Both my wolf and me know your scent. Neither of us would ever hurt you."

She still didn't look convinced.

"Tori, you're like a sister to me. I don't hurt family," –she visibly relaxed- "I hurt the people that try and hurt my family."

We fell into a comfortable silence, she was still hanging on to me and I let her. It felt like she needed it.

"What are you going to do about Beck?" she mumbled into my shoulder.

"As far as I'm concerned we're finished."

"Good," –She walked towards the door- "You're like a sister to me too and I'm protective of my family."

"Even Trina?"

"Especially Trina."

I snorted, "Right and I'm a cuddly teddy bear."

"You are to me."

"I…" I tried to formulate a response, "Damn it that's not fair. It's impossible to be mean to you."

"Exactly," she laughed.

I followed Tori into the classroom, "Ah Toro, it seems like you brought Juliet on time," Sikowits said.

I quirked a brow, "Toro?"

She shook her head, "Don't ask."

With a shrug I dropped down next to her. Slowly the rest of the class filed in. Jade and Beck came in last, Jade stomped and sat behind us and Beck sat in the very back looking depressed.

"Okay class, today we're learning about acting without speaking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Very good," the balding teacher said as the bell rang.

"You're pretty good for a beginner," Andre said.

"Thanks, but I've acted before. I learned from some of the actors on Broadway."

"You've been to New York?"Andre said.

"I've been all over the world. Tori you remember my dad's a Zoologist, right?"

She nodded.

"And he goes on these trips around the world to study the natural wildlife. Sometimes he takes me with him."

"That's sweet! What does he usually study?"

"Wolves," I smirked as Tori snorted.

 _'Ironic right?'_

Andre looked confused, "It's an inside joke," I explained.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow," he said.

Just then Tori's phone rang, "Hello?"

 _"Tori!"_ Came Trina's voice clear as day.

 _'Hey don't judge. I can't turn off my hearing'_

"Hey Treen, what's up?"

 _"You need to find a ride home. I'm at the mall and can't take you."_

"Trina," she whined, "There's nobody left at school. You expect me to walk all the way home?"

 _"No I expect you to find a ride."_

I tapped her shoulder, "I can take you home."

"Whatever Trina," she hung up, "How'd you know…"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh right, wolf. Super hearing."

"Why don't you have a license? You're almost 17."

She blushed, "I didn't see the lady in the wheelchair."

My jaw dropped, "What?"

"I signaled before I hit her," she protested.

"I don't think that makes it better. Do you still live in the same house?"

"Yeah we still-" I smirked because I knew she saw my car.

"You like?" I said leaning against the hood.

"Heck yeah! Isn't that a…"

"A 1966 Chevy Impala? Yes it is and its almost brand new."

"I've always wanted one of these!"

"I know. Now are you going to get in or just stand there looking like an idiot?"

She practically leaped into the car as I drove away.

"Where did you get this?" She asked bouncing on the leather seat.

"It was mum's. She left it to me before she died," my grip tightened on the wheel.

She stopped bouncing and gave me a sad look, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

My mums death was the reason we moved across the world. It wasn't safe, not anymore.

"It's alright how could you have known it was her's. I never talk about it," I gave her a smile as I pulled into her driveway.

"You wanna come inside? I bet my parents would love to see you again."

"Sure. Although they probably won't recognize me," I said following her.

"I'm home!" She called.

"Hi hon. Who's this?" Mr. Vega asked.

I gave her an _I told you so look_ , "Hey Mr. Vega long time no see."

He looked confused, "Did I arrest you before?"

"Dad!" Tori said her cheeks reddening.

I chuckled, "No, we haven't seen each other since Tori was 6 and I was 7."

"Juliet?"

I smiled, "Bingo"

He pulled me into a hug, "I didn't recognize you. You're so different."

I nodded, "Don't need glasses anymore, started working out. You know the usual."

"And the streak?" He said pointing to my hair.

I ran my fingers through the auburn in my hair, "It's a genetic thing. It hit when I went through puberty."

 _'That and I started changing into a giant snarling beast.'_

"Alright I gotta get to work. See you girls," he said giving Tori a kiss on the head.

"Told you he wouldn't recognize me."

"Well can you blame him, you're kinda hot now."

My eyebrows shot up, "Hot huh?"

A blush crept across her cheeks, "Well… Yeah, but I didn't mean it like that. You're like a sister to me and…"

I chuckled, "It's fine Tor, I'm only teasing you."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. But no crappy romance movies." She suddenly started giggling.

"Not even Twilight?"

She didn't have time to react, I tackled her a second later, "I hate Twilight. They aren't even wolves, there just glorified lap dogs," I said before tickling her.

"Okay… I… Give… I… Was… Only… Joking," she gasped out between giggles.

I stopped and got up, leaving her giggling on the floor. Once she was able to breath normally, she popped in a movie and we sat in comfortable silence.

"So what are you going to do about Beck?" Tori asked when the credits started rolling.

"I'm not sure but I want to teach him a lesson. I haven't even spoken to him since lunch."

She thought for a minute. Suddenly a devilish smile appeared on her face and she got _that_ look on her face. The look that said 'I have a plan' and every time she gets _that_ look it ends up blowing up in **my** face.

"I think I have an idea," she said.

"This better not end up like the last plan you had."

"Hey it wasn't my fault that you fell and broke your wrist," she protested before starting her explanation. A smile crept across my face.

 _'Maybe all of her ideas aren't that bad.'_

* * *

 **Ooo. Beck's a user. What a jerk and what are Tori and Juliet planning? You have to wait and see. Muwahaha.! I'm so evil. :) One more thing i** **f you guys like it you should go check out the original story I'm working on. I'll leave a link on my profile. And as usual please review I always love to hear what you guys think!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~DTTB**


	4. Payback's A Bitch

**Hello again! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been working nonstop all summer and I haven't had any time to write. Anyway you didn't come her to read my excuses. Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Victorious, Juliet and the Pack are my own creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Payback's a Bitch.**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked eyeing myself in the mirror. I had ended up spending the night at Tori's house and had no extra clothes. So I had to borrow some of hers, which were a size too small.

"I'm certain, how else are you going to teach Beck a lesson?"

"I don't know but is this the best solution?" I asked gesturing to the outfit that she insisted on my wearing. The black skinny jeans hung dangerously low on my hips, exposing my paw-print shaped birthmark.

"It might not be, but do you have a better idea?" She asked while digging for a shirt, "Perfect," she tossed a dark purple v neck.

"Um… Are you sure this will fit? We don't exactly have the same… Assets," I said gesturing to both of our chests.

She giggled, "That's kind of the point. Just put it on."

I slipped the shirt over my head and just as I predicted it was too small. A generous amount of cleavage spilled over the top and it didn't even reach my waist, leaving a good chunk of my toned stomach exposed.

I was already nervous about going to school on a full moon. No, we don't change into wild animals and randomly kill the townspeople. Well, not all of us. Those legends had to come from somewhere. The full moon brings out our true self. The part of us that we always hide from the world because we're scared of being judged. Some of us find out things that we didn't even know about ourselves. Others find out thing that they wish they didn't know.

"I'm still not sure about this," I said slipping on my Chuck Taylor's and braiding my hair, leaving the Auburn strands hang loose to frame my face.

"Trust me," she said before pushing me to sit on her bed.

"I hope you'll excuse my stubbornness, the last time you told me to trust you I ended up with a broken wrist."

"That was not my fault that you fell out of that tree," she said holding a mascara brush, " Close your eyes."

I obeyed and she started doing my make up, "We've only talked about my problems. Is there anyone that's caught Tori Vega's eye?"

"No, I'm on a dating break. It seems all of the guys I date are jerks."

"Just give me the word and I'll make sure they disappear," I half joked. I meant what I said the other day, I'm extremely protective and territorial of the things I care about. If she wanted me to, I'd happily "take care" of the anyone and make it look like an animal attack.

She slapped my arm lightly, "I know you would but you don't need to. Open your eyes."

I slowly opened them and gasped at what I saw. Tori had somehow made my already golden eyes look molten and the small amounts of blue pop.

"Holy mother of Rome. How did you do that?" I asked not daring to touch my face.

"Cat. She's insanely good with make up and costumes. She taught me," she laughed somewhere behind me. I wasn't sure where because I couldn't tear my eyes away from well- my own eyes. It almost looked like liquid, constantly moving and changing.

"Remind me to thank her," I finally tore my eyes away and turn to find Tori fully dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah I will," she said tossing me my bag and scooping up her's.

On the way to school we stopped at Jet Brew to get coffee. Despite Tori's constant complaining. Hey I'm not going through the day without a gigantic cup of caffeine.

"Hi what can I get you?" The pretty blonde barista asked giving me a smile.

"Large coffee, black with two sugars please," –I turned to Tori-"want anything? My treat."

"I'll just have a blueberry muffin," she said.

"You got it," the barista said, "Can I get a name?"

"Juliet," I said handing her the money I owed. My hand brushed hers and she blushed, "Your coffee will be ready in a second."

I went and sat down at a table with Tori.

"Seems like your new look works," Tori said taking a bite of her muffin. I looked around and noticed that most of the guys in the coffee shop were checking me out. Not only that even some of the girls were glancing at me too.

' _Interesting, I can turn the heads of girls too?_ _That's definitely something I'm going to explore'_

"Juliet," came the blonde barista's voice.

"Thanks," I said grabbing my coffee. I made sure to brush her hand again so I could watch her reaction.

Her face flushed a dark red and she smiled shyly, "Enjoy your coffee."

I smiled and pulled a five dollar bill out of my pocket, "Thanks again," I said taking her wrist and putting the money in her hand before giving her a sexy wink and leaving.

' _If you guys don't already know, I don't limit myself to only dating guys. You humans would call it being bisexual. I call it keeping my options open. Wolves like us live a lot longer than humans, especially me, and sticking to only guys can get pretty boring.'_

"Dude, I think you broke her," Tori said getting into the car.

"I wanted to see if it only works on guys," I said sliding on my aviators and pulling into traffic.

"Oh it worked on her. I think you got her number," she said pointing to my cup. I looked at my cup and chuckled, clear as day the girls' number along with a name was scrawled on the side of the cup with the message, "call me" and a red impression of lips right under it.

"I think I like this. I kinda feel like a bad girl," I smirked flashing my fangs at her.

"Oh you do?" She rummaged around in her bag until she came up with her pear phone and plugged in into my speakers. Seconds later MKTO's _Bad Girls_ blared through the speakers. I laughed as she started singing along and pretty soon I was singing along with her.

I pulled into the parking lot while both of us were still singing. We both got out still giggling, "Ready to teach a jerk a lesson?" Tori asked as I shouldered my bag and took a sip of coffee.

I nodded about to take my sunglasses off, "No, leave them," Tori said stopping my hand. Then she grabbed my cup and twisted it around so the girls number was clearly visible. I gave her a questioning look, "You wanna be a bad girl?"-I nodded-"Then act like it."

She slipped her arm through mine and we started walking into school. Dex was the first person that I saw. He did a double take before his jaw hit the floor.

"Juliet, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh look who's finally talking to me," I spat.

"Look I'm sorry I exploded like that," he said scratching the back of his neck, "I overreacted. Dani's actually pretty cool."

"You actually talked to her? Somehow I don't believe that," I said crossing my arms.

"It's true. Will you please talk to me," he pleaded grabbing my arm because I started to walk towards the front doors.

"No Dexter, you didn't stop and talk to me when I asked. You didn't trust my judgment. You didn't let me explain. Why should I let you?" I said as my agitation grew. I was shocked by my own words, normally I would have heard Dex out. I mean we have been friends since the beginning. Stupid full moon, bringing out my Alpha. I hated being different. It's bad enough that I can change into a snarling monster, I mean I'd be somewhat okay with it if I was like the rest of my pack, but no… I had to be an alpha _and_ Lupas descendant. I hated hiding this from people. And I hate always being scared that I'm going to hurt the people I care about the most, again.

"Why are you acting like this? This isn't you," he said gesturing to my outfit. Obviously he didn't notice that it was a full moon, this is me without a filter.

"You wanna know? Okay fine I'll tell you. My best friend since childhood stopped talking to me, someone that I thought was my friend is completely ignoring me, my so called boyfriend is using me to make his ex jealous…" I stopped mid rant to catch my breath.

"Is that all?" He asked sarcastically.

I shook my head, "There's a Burns back in our territory."

His face drained of all color, "You're not serious."

"It's his kid or something. I'm certain of it. And it turns out this ones a killer too. That's the wolf that killed Dani's pack."

"Are you sure?" He said running a nervous hand through his hair.

"I'm certain, Dani pointed him out to me and said "it's him" while pointing right at him."

"God this isn't good."

"You think," I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry you went through this alone, again."

I shot I'm a warning glare before looking over a Tori who was talking to another classmate and didn't seem to be paying attention, "I don't want to talk about _that_ ," I growled.

' _This isn't happening again. No one is going to die_ _not this time.'_

Tori once again looped her arm through mine, "Ready to go bad girl?"

I smiled at her and gave Dex a _we'll talk about this later_ look, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"You never did answer my question," Dex said.

"Which one?"

"What's with the outfit?"

"Payback for Beck. He needs to learn that I don't like being used. Plus I kinda like it, I have this whole sexy badass thing going," I said readjusting my backpack.

"Couldn't you just break up with him?"

"No way that's too easy," Tori said, "No one messes with my sister and gets away with it."

"It was Tori's idea not mine," I said.

"And you went along with it? Last time you-,"

"Ended up with a broken wrist, I know," I rolled my eyes, "If you haven't figured it out, I heal a lot faster now."

He gave me a look that definitely meant _shut up,_ "Oh relax, she knows."

"What!" He cried.

"She walked in on one of my… Less in control moments, but in my defense it was Jake who told her first. Just before we left."

"Juliet that was so-"

"What? Irresponsible? Reckless? What other choice did I have Dex? You weren't there when I needed you. I was freaking out and she was there," I growled flashing my fangs at him. I'm lucky Tori insisted that I wear my sunglasses or people might see that my eyes can change color.

He deflated, "Juliet I-" He was cut off by the three toned bell.

"Whatever Dex, I don't regret my decisions. If you can't deal with them, that's your problem," I said pulling Tori inside with me.

"Juliet!" He called after me but I ignored it.

 _'Where does he get off?_ _Thinking he can pick and choose which of my rules and orders to follow?_ _Why can't he just listen and take a damn_ _order?_ '

Whoa, where did that come from? Stupid full moon. Stupid Alpha instincts.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked squeezing my bicep.

"I'm fine, things between Dex and I are kind of tense right now," I gave her a smile, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you at lunch alright."

"Alright," she said as I turned and started walking towards class, "Hey."

"What?" When I turned she had her arms out, "Seriously?"

Her lower lip stuck out, "Please."

"Fine," I gave in taking my glasses off, "Just stop making that face. I hate it when you pout," I said moving to give her the hug she wanted.

"I know that's why I did it," she smiled.

I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair, "You're lucky I love you so much."

She giggled as we split to go to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTB~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **~Lunch~**

I stood next to Tori's "Make it Shine" locker waiting for her to show up. Tori was totally right about the outfit. When Beck saw me he practically started drooling, but I haven't let him within 10 feet of me all day. Other people have also been looking at me more and not only guys. Part of me liked the attention and the other part gave me the creeps, except for one.

Jade

I caught her staring at me in between classes and oddly I didn't feel creeped out. Instead this weird warm feeling curled in my stomach.

"Hey I've been looking for you," came Beck's voice behind me.

"I know. Why do you think you haven't seen me?"

"You've been avoiding me," his brow creased, "Why?"

"I don't take kindly to being used," I dead panned leaning against the lockers.

"What do you mean?" He said trying to feign innocence. He might be a good actor, but he can't fool a wolf. His voice pitch rose slightly, is heart rate increased and he started sweating.

One perk of having paws, an internal lie detector.

"Don't lie Beck. You may be a good actor but you can't fool me. I'm not stupid. I know you and Jade use to date and that she dumped you last Friday," his face was slowly losing color with each word I said, "Thought you were someone special but I guess I thought wrong."

Then it hit me, I've been wrong this whole time. Beck wasn't the person that was causing the knots that night. Someone else was. If I hadn't been so stupid I would have noticed earlier.

"Juliet…" he said when my teeth started grinding. The beast was trying to break free again.

"No Beck, as far as I'm concerned, we're finished. We were the second I figured it out," I snapped turning on my heels and heading straight for the bathroom while trying to force myself to calm down.

' _Why is it getting so hard to control myself?_ '

I gripped the edge of the sink, shaking with the effort of trying to force my wolf back. This has never happened to me before, it has never taken this much effort to regain control. I watched my eyes in the mirror, they faded back to their natural gold and I started to relax.

A sharp pain shot through my body and my eyes changed back to blue as I cried out in pain. My fangs erupted suddenly slicing my bottom lip open. This pain was like nothing I had ever felt before, my wolf wanted to get out _now._ Even if it had to rip me apart in the process.

"Juliet, are you okay? What's wrong?" Came a feminine voice from behind me. I couldn't focus on anything for more than a couple of seconds due to the pain.

"W…who?" Was all I could choke out before another wave of pain stopped all rational thought. The person didn't answer, instead I felt a warm hand on my lower back. Normally I would have ripped the person apart right there if they touch me while I was like this, but something about this hand was different. It calmed both me and my wolf down instantly.

I finally let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. The pain subsided, it was still there but it was dull enough that I could form a rational thought. Letting out a groan I opened my eyes, they were back to normal.

' _Son of a bitch that hurt. What happened? I've always been able to control my wolf. I'll have to thank-'_

My eyes met a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes in the mirror. Their owner looked at me with concern which was a nice change from angry at me for reasons unknown.

"Jade?" I croaked out. My throat felt dry and my tongue wouldn't cooperate.

The raven haired girl only stared, her hand still on my back.

"Jade," I turned around, "Please say-" she crushed me in a hug. I froze at her sudden movement but quickly returned it.

"Are you alright?" She muttered into my neck causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I wanted to ask her what she was doing here. How much had she seen? Why is she suddenly nice to me? But all that came out was something like uh duh um. She had this weird effect on me and I kinda liked it.

She pulled away and ran her thumb across my split lip, "What happened to your lip?"

All of the tension left my body as soon as her soft thumb touched my face. I closed my eyes and involuntarily leaned into her touch.

"Juliet," the raven haired girls melodious voice made its way to my ears. I didn't answer, instead a content sigh escaped my lips as I nuzzled my face into her palm.

' _God what is happening to me?_ _Seriously, if you guys know, tell me. I think I might be sick or something.'_

"Juliet," she said again, slightly louder. I barely held back the whine that threatened to escape my throat as she removed her hand. "What's wrong? Is this about Beck?"

Again I didn't answer, I couldn't. My train of thought derailed the second our eyes met.

 _'Wow, I never noticed how gorgeous she is. All I want to do is push her up against the wall and- Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?_ _This shouldn't be happening. I've known here for almost a week and she's hated me for most of it._ '

I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Well if it's not about Beck then what is it about?"

"Huh?" I asked once again meeting her beautiful eyes, "No that wasn't directed at your question. This is partly because of Beck and – wait you're actually talking to me."

"No shit Sherlock," she rolled her blue-green eyes.

"But I thought you hated me for dating your ex."

"No, I didn't hate you, I never could. Although I was kinda mad at you."

"Why?"

"I was mad because you didn't talk to me first,"- my brow furrowed- "so I could talk you out of going out with a cheating douche bag like him."

"In my defense, I didn't have your number and he called me the morning after the party _and_ he paid for lunch."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "He took you to his uncle's restaurant didn't he?"

I nodded

"He took me there too but only when he wanted something," she sighed dropping her arms to hers side.

"I think he got what he wanted. He kiss attacked me right after and just left," I said disgusted. Her jaw clenched slightly and a look of anger? Jealousy maybe? Flashed in her eyes but it was gone before I could figure out what it was. This was getting seriously weird. My stomach growled, reminding me of what time it was.

"So... Lunch?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

She nodded and extended a hand towards me, "I thought you said to never touch you," I teased.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her hand, "Well if you don't-"

"I was teasing," I said quickly looping my arm through hers and lacing our fingers together. I instantly felt a jolt of electricity travel up my arm.

"Come on," I whined when she didn't move, "I'm starving."

A throaty chuckle escaped the raven haired girl's lips, "You're adorable sometimes, you know that?"

My head snapped to look at her. Her breath hitched like she hadn't meant to say that out loud, "Only sometimes? What am I the rest of the time?"

"Annoying," she replied smiling.

I pretended to be hurt, "Well... " I caught a flash of red hair barreling straight for us, "Cat!"

She barely had time to look confused before we both got tackled by said redhead, "I'm so glad I found you. When you didn't come out to lunch with Beck I-"

"Cat can you let go please," I said gently because I could feel that Jade was seconds away from snapping at her and we didn't need a crying Cat. I squeezed Jade's hand softly silently willing her to calm down, "Cat, Beck and I broke up. That's why I wasn't with him."

The redhead let out a gasp, "Why did you two break up? You guys were so cute together."

Jade squeezed my hand sharply causing me to wince, "Beck wasn't the right match for me. We-"

"Oh for Gods sake Beck was using Juliet to make me jealous," Jade interrupted.

"What!" Cat said.

"Why did-" I started.

"It's true," Jade said.

"Oh he's gonna get it... When I find him," Cat said turning on her heels and storming away.

"What the hell was that? I was going to tell her. Did you have to be so blunt?" I said letting go of her hand.

"Yeah right, we weren't the best match. That's far from he was using me," she snapped as her eyes darkened in anger.

 _'Okay is she getting pissed at_ _me for trying to be nice?'_

"That jackass needs to get what's coming to him," her eyes darkened even further. Then it hit me, that anger was directed towards Beck not me. I needed to calm her down before she actually kills someone.

"Hey," I said softly grabbing her hand again and locking eyes with her, "he's not worth it. Besides you sent Cat after him, he's already as good as dead."

She let out a small laugh and started rubbing small circles on the back of my hand with her thumb, "And besides Tori's probably been turning girls against him all day."

"Wait, Little Miss Sunshine Vega? She's doing something mean?"

"Believe it or not Tori can be a badass when she wants to be. Who do you think made me wear this today?"

Her blue-green eyes raked up and down my body while I tried to hold back a blush, "Tori seriously got you to wear that?"-I nodded- "Damn. She sure knows how to make an already hot girl even sexier."

My eyebrows shot up as a blush crept over her face. I don't think she meant to say that out loud.

I let out a laugh, "Why thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

She blushed an even deeper shade of red, then an odd look passed over her face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked reaching up to rub my face only to have Jade grab it mid air, "Seriously Jade, what mmph."

Her lips covered mine before I could finish the sentence. I can't say that I haven't wondered what it would be like to kiss Jade, but damn this kiss was nothing short of the fourth of July. Suddenly I felt her start to pull back.

 _'Hell no I'm not done yet!'_

My hands found their way to the back of her neck to keep her in place. There was no way I'm going to give this up, at least until the next class started.

* * *

 **Wait What! Well that resolves one problem. Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you think.**

 **~DTTB~**


End file.
